Working It Out
by TatorTotTottish
Summary: A somewhat short one-shot to help further explain the story "Family." Taking place in between the chapters 8 and 9 of "Muzzled," follow Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde through the night that later led to the shocking revelation revealed at the end of "Secrets." JudyxNick


_"You okay?"_

 _Nick didn't reply. Rather, he gave her a look that seemed to read "seriously?" Judy looked down at the cushioned seats of the car before attempting a conversation again. "Look, it's going to be okay. We've got them."_

 _"Yeah, lawyer and all."_

 _"That won't get them very far."_

 _Nick scoffed and Judy sighed. "You're being overdramatic."_

 _"Says the bunny who just disappeared."_

 _"That was for a case!" Judy took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight. I'm just trying to help."_

 _Nick remained silent, but she knew that he was aware of how important she was. Yes, they had both made mistakes. Yes, they had overreacted, and they were continuing to overreact. However, Judy and Nick had been through a lot, and they would always need each other. The drive back to their apartment was quiet, but not necessarily awkward. Once home, Nick went to the bathroom and took a shower, while Judy plugged her phone into its charger, slid it under the couch, and flicked on the television. The night went by somewhat slowly as the couple went about their usual nighttime routine. Nick showered, changed into a more comfortable outfit, and grabbed something small to eat out of the fridge. Judy laid out her outfit for the next day, made herself a small meal that mainly consisted of vegetables, washed her face, made her little bed on the couch, and set her alarm for the following morning._

 _"Night, Carrots," Nick said as he made his way back to his room._

 _"Night, Nick."_

Judy couldn't sleep, and she knew it as soon as Nick left for his room. Too much was on her mind, making her toss and turn rather than sleep peacefully. Was Nick mad at her? If so, how long would he be mad for? How mad was he, exactly? The usual large couch cushions that comforted her after long work days, now felt stiff and ragged.

She watched the seconds tick by on the clock hanging on the living room wall and felt as if each second were taking an eternity to pass. With a sigh, she left the couch and made her way down the hallway to Nick's room. At the door, she stopped, unsure if what she was doing was wise. If she couldn't sleep, why would she wake him up just for her? With a deep breath and a few conflicted thoughts, she knocked on the closed door.

Nick wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of black sweatpants, making Judy blush slightly. He looked amused to see her, leaning against the door frame lazily as if he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-" Judy murmured.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

Nick's body was still being supported by the door frame, but he was leaning in toward Judy now. His whole posture was very relaxed, while Judy's was quite the opposite. A light pink shade still present in her cheeks, Judy stood nervously shuffling her feet with both of her paws glued to her sides. The entire situation felt very much like Judy's first night in Nick's apartment after she had moved in, and in a way, it was; this was Judy's first night back in the apartment after months of being absent.

"Carrots? You need something?" Nick spoke up, interrupting Judy's thoughts.

"Oh! Uh… not really, I just couldn't sleep…but, I do want to say sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You know… for leaving like I did and for as long as I did."

"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry for not believing in you."

"You shouldn't be sorry either, though. This was all just one big misunderstanding."

"This was one _huge_ misunderstanding," Nick chuckled.

"Agreed."

"But, hey, things happen. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah… well, I should probably get to bed."

"Leaving so soon?"

Judy blushed deeper this time. "I'm just going out into the living room."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Judy turned and began making her way down the hallway, but only made it about halfway before she felt Nick's paw on her arm.

"Carrots? I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"And you do know that I love you, right?"

"Of course," Judy smiled. "I love you, too."

With a small smile, Nick nodded and went back to his room, where he stood and watched Judy disappear around the corner at the end of the hallway. Something inside him told him to go talk to her, to say more, but what more was there to say?

" _Well, I don't necessarily have to_ say _anything_ ," Nick thought, still lingering at the entrance to his room.

"Carrots?" he called out. In just a few seconds, she was standing at the end of the hall, a paw rested on one wall. The dim light of Nick's room outlined her figure perfectly, making Nick clamp his jaw shut as he tried to contain himself.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" Nick began, unsure of what to say.

With a puzzled expression, Judy tilted her head to the side slightly, her ears flopping over in one swift motion.

"God, you're irresistible."

It was all Nick could say, but it got his point across.

Judy laughed nervously. "What? Did you just say I'm-"

Oh, screw it," Nick growled. He took four long strides, and within moments, he was right in front of Judy. She gasped at how quickly he had come at her, but he silenced the gasp with his own lips quickly pressed against hers. Sweeping her up in one fluent motion, Nick rested her on the side of the couch. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as his kisses moved down the side of her face to her neck and then to her collarbone.

"Sorry… couldn't make it… through all of the flirty stuff…" Nick muttered in between light kisses.

Judy smiled, holding him tightly as she breathed in deeply with each kiss. With a small growl, Nick lifted Judy again, this time over his shoulder. Judy squealed out as he carried her to his bedroom, secretly hoping they wouldn't wake _too many_ of their neighbors. Unfortunately, Nick and Judy most likely woke the entire street that night. Once to the room, Nick kicked the door shut with a loud snap.

 _The following morning, the fox and the bunny were abruptly awoken by a pounding at their apartment door. Judy was the first to stumble up from her place on the couch and answer the door; she could hear Nick muttering things under his breath as he was making his way down the hall. After unlocking the door and pulling it open quickly, she was somewhat surprised to see Chief Bogo… and then she was worried._

 _"Chief? What's going on?" Judy asked as she noticed the three large officers who were accompanying the Chief._

 _"Where's Wilde?"_

 _"I'm right here. What's going on?" Nick asked as he came into view at the door, his paw resting lazily on the doorframe._

 _"Officer Wilde, we're going to need you to come with us," one of the three officers, a polar bear, stated._


End file.
